Realized
by MrGrayson24
Summary: Jason and Dick discuss their future and the ramifications of their relationship. Fluff / One-Shot
Title: Realized

Pairing: Dick / Jason – Nightwing / Red Hood

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This is not for profit or DC legit.

Summary: Jason and Dick discuss their future and the ramifications of their relationship.

Author's Note: Set in the same timeline as my other story, 'The Wheel'. I really liked writing Jason and Dick, so I wanted to add this scene. It was originally planned for the Wheel but I think it worked better on it's own. Hope you enjoy!

"Ow, you're on my foot!"

"Let me just shift- ugh! Those rocks are sharper than they look..."

Dick clenched his teeth. "If you could just move a little to the left... No! My left… "

Jason grunted. "Are you sure this is the only place we can do this?"

"Positive." Dick stuck his head from the small alcove and scanned the Batcave. "I set up half of these cameras. This is the only blind spot." He returned to Jason and trailed kisses down his neck. "And, now I have a reason to use it."

"I can't believe you didn't tell Bruce he has a security breach." Jason laughed. "You're usually such a boy scout."

"Bruce doesn't have to know everything." Dick played with the latches on Jason's Robin uniform. "And, besides... we're running out of places to..." He trailed off.

Jason smiled. " _There's_ my little do-gooder." And he pecked Dick on the lips. "He's going to find out eventually. He probably already knows." Jason thought. "He _definitely_ already knows."

Dick tried to kiss him again. " _You_ don't know that."

Jason pulled away. "Does it bother you?" He narrowed his eyes. "Is it me?"

Dick's stomach dropped. "No!" He jumped and his head smacked against the wall to an unsettling crack. "MOTHER FU-" He twisted awkwardly in the small space and hit his nose on the opposite wall. He fell out of the alcove and dropped to the floor, cradling his head.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Always smooth, Grayson." And walked away.

"Where are you going?" Dick shouted, squinting through the pain.

Jason returned with the first aid kit and joined Dick on the floor. He opened the case and blotted a tissue with alcohol. Dick uncovered his face which had already begun to bruise. Streams of blood ran from his swollen nose; and there was a nasty looking cut above his eyebrow. Jason stifled his giggles.

"Shut up." Dick warned. "It's not funny."

Jason brought the tissue to Dick's forehead with a satisfied smile. "No, it's not funny."

Dick hissed. "Just so you know… it's not you. It's me."

Jason looked up. "What did you just say to me?"

"No! Not like that." Dick sighed. "About telling Bruce. _This_ , what we have, is the only thing that's separate from him and I don't want to ruin that. Ever since I was little, everything I have... he's given me. Even you."

Jason twitched.

"And... that was fine, I guess, because I always assumed he knew what was best for me… And now…" Dick couldn't look at Jason. "...I'm afraid he'll take youaway... because... it breaks one of his rules on how to be a miserable."

Jason blotted the blood beneath Dick's nose. "Well that's not really up to him, is it?" He began to twist bits of tissue paper.

"I guess not… but-" Jason shoved the tissue up Dick's nostril.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Jason wound the second. "I think you're afraid he won't like it and you'll have to choose."

Dick looked surprised. "What? Between you and Bruce?"

"Between letting him solve your problems and making your own choices."

"It's… not like that... "

"No… It never is when I'm one of the choices ." Jason packed up the first aid kit and stood. "But, just for the record, you aren't a kid anymore, Dick." Jason gave a sad smile. "He's not the only one who can help you up when you fall."

Jason disappeared to the back of the room and Dick went after him.

As Jason put the kit back on the shelf, Dick embraced him from behind. "I'm sorry. You're right." He turned Jason around. "And I hope you know…" He kissed him softly. "I do choose you." And he glanced up to the cameras.

Jason chuckled into the kiss as Dick trailed his fingers along Jason's arm. "Do you chose me?" Dick joked.

"No." Jason said flatly and Dick pulled back in surprise. "I've never had a choice in the way I feel about you."

That was when Dick realized he was wildly in love with Jason Todd.


End file.
